


Wildtoonz

by LunarRaven07



Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Fluff, Horses, M/M, Wildtoonz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRaven07/pseuds/LunarRaven07
Summary: A Wildtoonz one-shot that involves horseback riding





	Wildtoonz

Wildcat's POV:

"Where are we going Cartoonz?" I can't help but ask as I watch the passing country side. The trees zooming by due to the fast speeds we were going. 

Cartoonz just laughed "it's a surprise! I can't tell you~"

"Not much in the country that can be surprising" I say snorting. 

"Awww come on Tyler, it's not a bad surprise" Toonz says with a hint of hurt in his voice which makes me wince. 

Sighing I look away from the window to look at the man beside me, seeing the small upset frown on his face just increased my guilt "I'm sorry.." I could see him glance at me from the corner of his eye, which made me just want to sink into my seat and disappear. 'He planned us a day out and I just had to be a fucking dick about it' I think sadly to myself while looking down. "I'm sorry.." I mumble out again. 

"Tyler stop. You didn't do anything wrong, it's okay." Cartoonz says reaching over and grabbing my hand "come on, Ty, today's going to be fun! Don't be getting sad on me."

Laughing slightly I attempt to smile "yeah today's going to be awesome."

"Of course it is! You're spending it with me so it's automatically awesome!" Cartoonz laughs smiling happily "The surprise is just going to make it slightly more awesome."

I just laugh at his ego while shaking my head, going back to looking out the window as the car starts to slow. The trees outside thinning out to be replaced by a wide open field, horses trotting around in some of the fenced in areas. From my view from the car I could see a few people riding the horses, some looking like professionals while others looked like beginners. I stared in awe at them, horseback riding had always been one thing I've always wanted to do since I was a little kid. 

"You gotta be fucking kidding me Cartoonz!" I shout as the car turns into the drive way area of the ranch.

"Nope~ Surprise!" He shouts back laughing as we come to a stop. 

I don't even know if it's possible but my eyes lit up more as he said that "You're the fucking best Cartoonz!" I say happily turning to him, giving him a quick kiss before I exit the car. I hear him laugh at my excitement but I could care less about acting like a fucking idiot right now, there's horses here and I get to ride one! 

"Calm down, Ty. You'll scare the horses away" he says as he walks over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. 

I roll my eyes at his comment, deciding to ignore it in exchange of looking for where we were suppose to go. After awhile I just give up not know where to go, turning my face to Cartoonz I look up at him desperately which causes him to laugh again. Huffing I turn away and kick at the dirt waiting for him to calm down enough to take me wherever we are suppose to go. 

A few moments later Cartoonz is calmed down enough to give me a kiss on the cheek "this way Tyler" he says as he unwraps his arm around me to instead hold my hand. 

I follow him silently, gazing around as we walk towards a gated area near the stables. As Cartoonz starts to talk to someone I tune them out instead looking at the horses in the stables. A pretty pure black horse standing out against them all, instantly I wanted to go up to it and get a closer look but Cartoonz kept me from wandering off. He was tightly holding onto my hand like as if he let go I would run off. 

"Okay! Let's do this!" Cartoonz suddenly shouts pulling me towards the stables with the woman he was talking to followed us. 

"Don't yell! You'll scare them" I scold him which causes him to laugh. Ignoring my boyfriend I force us to stop in front of that one horses stall. 

"Oh seems like our resident trouble maker has caught your eye" the woman laughs "this is Night, she's a mustang who doesn't have the best temperament. I wouldn't suggest trying to ride her for your first time."

"Could I at least try and pet her?" I ask.

"Of course, here allow me to bring her out and we can feed her an apple" the woman says while opening the stall door and leading Night out.

Cartoonz moved from my side, releasing my hand in the process, grabbing an apple from a nearby box. "Here Tyler~" he says walking back over to me slowly.

Taking the apple from Cartoonz I listen to the instructor "Okay Tyler, I want you to slowly approach Night from her left. Don't be intimidated of her" I do as I'm told "now hold out your hand so she can smell you, this way she gets to know who you are" Holding out my hand I watch as the horse moves it's head towards me for a few moments. "Good! Now let's see about giving her that apple for doing a good job!"

I nod my head, slowly I put my hand that's holding the apple towards Night's face. I smile happily as she takes the apple from me eating it. Turning to Cartoonz I excitedly ask "did you see that? I actually fed a horse!"

"Yes, yes! I saw, you did a good job!" he says wrapping his arm back around me. 

The woman just smiles as she leads Night back to her stall before returning "Well now let's get you two some horses to ride" she says leading us out of the stables towards a fenced in area. She waves over another worker who leads two brown horses towards us. 

"Hello, you two the ones here for some horseback riding with these two fellas?" the man that walked over asks. 

"Yeah! What's their names?" Cartoonz asks staring at the horse on the left. 

"This," (the one on the left) "is Quicksilver. While this guy," (the one on the right) "is Lighting. They're both pretty fast, but are the calmest of all the horses her at the ranch" the woman states.

"Can we ride them now??" I ask excited as I look at Lighting already knowing this was going to be awesome. 

The woman laughs as the man walks off somewhere "yes, but first let me explain how to mount a horse. Put your left toe in the stirrup, rest you left hand on the front of the saddle, put your right hand on the back of the saddle, and then gently hoist yourself straight up. Okay? We will bring over a mounting block to help you get on." 

The man comes back holding something that looked like a step and sets it down "here you go, I'll leave you to it" then once again he's gone. 

"I'll go first!" Cartoonz says, moving over to Quicksilver and doing as instructed easily "That was easier than excepted"

Then it was my turn, I do as instructed but not as smoothly as Cartoonz and instantly I start to feel nervous about doing this. Slightly panicked I look over to Cartoonz for comfort and he gives me a look that I know all to well. The 'it's okay, we don't have to do this if you're scared' look. Turning away I take a deep breath and push my worries to the side. 

"Good job for your first times. Now here take the reins, hold them with your thumbs up. To make the horses turn pull back on the side of the rein that you want to go, to make them stop pull back with both your hands." the instructor tells us as she steps back. 

We both nod as we try and lead the horses around. Cartoonz having a much easier time than I at everything, it looked like he had done this before with his perfect balance and ability to control the horse he was riding. Feeling slightly annoyed I push it to the back of my mind and instead focus on having fun for the time being.

*time skip 30 minutes*

After a long while the instructor told us that the horses needed some water and that our time was up, but I didn't mind. I had an amazing time and after awhile I got use to Lighting's pace and wants to move faster than a walk. Dismounting I look over to where Cartoonz was to see the most perfect sight before me, which caused me to blush. 

He had a slight trickle of sweat going down his face while leading Quicksilver back over to me, the sun was just starting to go down so the color of the sky complimented his clothes. He while looked completely exhausted he still had the biggest and brightest smile on his face as he gave the reins over to a different employee of the ranch. Once he no longer had a horse following him he dashed over to me basically tackling me in a hug, somehow we miraculously didn't fall into the dirt. 

"That was fucking awesome Tyler! Did you have fun? I had fun! That horse was so fucking fast! Did you see how fast I was able to go?!" Cartoonz said overly excited which caused me to chuckle. 

"I thought I was the overly excited one today" I say laughing harder. 

He releases me from the hug, pushing me lightly before grabbing my hand "come on! Let's go home, I'm tired"

"Okay, okay" I mumble as he pulls me to the car. As we get to it and start heading home I can't help but feel like today was one of my best days of my life and I would never forget it.


End file.
